Trouble's Bloomin', Chapter 1
by TailsxBubblesPPGZ
Summary: When Dawn, Bulma and Misty encounter a mysterious flower, they go through a terrifying transformation. Can our heroes win the day?


Ch. 1: The Plan Blooms

We join our heroes Ash, Dawn, Misty and Brock accompanied by their pals Sonic, Tails, Kid Goku and Teen Bulma on their way to the Sinnoh League, but decided to stop at Hearthome City to relax.

"I'm hungry!" Ash the future pokemon master whined with his best buddy Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Me Too!" Goku agreed.

"You guys are always hungry." Dawn giggled at her secret crush.

Dawn has had a crush on Ash ever since she first met him in the forest trying to save Pikachu from Team Rocket. She hasn't told him her secret because she is afraid that Ash might laugh or doesn't love her back.

Misty was also crushing on Tails, but he didn't notice. But that's what she thought.

"We'll eat when we get to the pokemon center." Brock the breeder and the oldest member of the group said.

"I can't wait until we get there!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Why?" Ash asked her.

"Tomorrow is the first day of the Hearthome garden and flower festival!" Dawn answered jumping up and down like a school girl.

"My mom used to take me every year when I was little." she added.

"Sounds like a plan." Tails replied.

"The festival will be a perfect place to tell Ash how I feel." Dawn said in her mind while blushing.

"Race ya there Ashy boy!" Dawn smirked as she ran ahead of Ash and Brock.

"Hey! Wait up DeDe!" Ash said blushing at his nickname Gary gave to him.

When Dawn heard her crush calling her DeDe, she went even faster.

"They are the perfect couple." Brock smirked to himself.

Outside the Pokémon Center in Hearthome City

"I win!" Dawn shouted.

"Close," Sonic said. "I win."

"Pika!" (2nd) Pikachu squeaked with a fist in the air.

"Man, you can run fast Dawn." Ash said limping as his knees were sore from running.

"I may not be able to beat you in a pokemon battle, but I sure can beat you in a race." Dawn said rubbing it in on Ash.

"Let's go inside." She added as they walk through the sliding doors of the center. The two trainers went to the front desk and were going to say something to the pink haired nurse until the pokemon breeder interrupted them.

"Hey beautiful!" Brock said holding the nurse's hand.

"Since the festival is tomorrow, would you like to go with me?" he flirted.

"No thanks, I'm a guy!" The nurse said.

"WHAT?!" The group said in shock. Brock felt like a doofus after just saying that.

"I'm Jim. I'm the substitute nurse for Nurse Joy here." The nurse said.

"Nice to meet you Jim." Ash and Dawn greeted the nurse.

"What happened to Nurse Joy?" Brock asked Jim.

"She's somewhere in the city getting ready for the festival." Jim answered.

"How can I help you guys?" Jim asked

"Can you heal our pokemon?" Ash asked as he gave Pikachu to Jim.

"Sure!" Jim said as he carefully picked up Pikachu so that he wouldn't get shocked

"Mine too." Dawn said as she put her pokeballs on a empty tray.

"Sure!" Jim said.

"Thanks!" Dawn said.

"Yeah!" Misty said.

"No problem." Jim replied.

"I'm going to find a restaurant to eat." Ash said

"And I'm going to get some supplies." Brock said.

"I'm going to hang out here." Dawn said.

"OK, see ya later!" Ash and Brock said while walking out the front door.

"OK, Bye Brock." Dawn said waving her hand.

"Bet I can eat more than you!" Tails shouted.

"No WAY! You're ON!" Goku shouted back.

"Bye.." She paused

Bulma paused too.

"Sonic…" she whispered.

"Ash." Dawn whispered.

"Tails…" Misty paused as well.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked the now sad girls.

"Uh, ya." Dawn replied.

"I can tell you have a crush on those young boys." Jim said with a smile.

As soon as the brunette heard Jim say that, her face was as red as Ash/Satoshi's hat and Sonic's sneakers.

''How did you know?" Dawn asked still red.

"Well, you're blushing now and I heard you whisper his name a few minutes ago." Jim answered.

"Promise you won't tell him." Dawn begged.

"Your secret is safe with me." Jim said which made Dawn feel better.

"Hey, I know how you can get to him." Jim said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Why don't you give him a bouquet of flowers and write a love poem to him." Jim answered.

"Awesome idea, Jim!" Dawn replied happily.

"Do it now while I heal your pokemon."

"OK." Dawn/Hikari said.

"Thanks!" Misty/Kasumi agreed.

"Great idea, Jim!" Bulma smiled.

Unknown to the girls, Mighty the Armadillo was listening in.

"What a _riveting _conversation!" he whispered.

"A riveting conversation, INDEED!" agreed Kuririn.

Dawn ran to the park and was amazed to see how many beautiful flowers there were.

"Let's start picking!" She said to herself.

After 5 minutes of picking flowers, Dawn had made a nice, big bouquet of flowers. She picked some pink, yellow, blue and purple flowers and a big red rose to represent her heart to Ash. She stuck her nose in the bouquet of flowers and took a big, long sniff. The flowers were being pulled by the strong force of the sniff, that some of the pollen in the flowers were being sucked into Dawn's nose. Dawn felt her cheeks turn red because of how lovely the scent that she was smelling from the flowers.

"MMMMMMMM!" Dawn moaned in pleasure still enjoying the scent.

Dawn knew if she sniffed even harder with all her might, the flowers' petals would get inhaled completely up into her nostrils, so she stopped.

"These are perfect!" She said in joy.

"Ash will love these!" She added while heading back to the pokemon center.

Misty and Bulma had finished picking as well.

Meanwhile….

Goku and Tails were scarfing down noodles at super-speed.

"Tails is almost as fast as I am!" Sonic said. "He's going for the record!" Ash cheered.

"80 BOWLS OF NOODLES! HE DID IT!" Brock shouted.

"I WON...oooooggggghhhh….I really don't feel so good…ohhhh…" Tails moaned as he fell over.

"BLAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

"On to the milk challenge!" Tails said, pulling himself up.

Inside the Pokémon center

"Welcome Back." Jim said to Dawn.

"WOW!" he added in amazement seeing the flowers Dawn was holding.

"Ash, Sonic and Tails will definitely love you two when they see those." Jim said

"I hope so." Dawn replied.

"Thanks for the idea Jim." She added before giving Jim a peck on the right cheek.

"Aww, don't mention it." Jim said blushing.

"Your pokemon are all set." He added giving the brunette her pokeballs.

"And also your room key." Jim said giving Dawn her key.

"A beautiful girl like you needs a good rest." Jim said.

"Aww, your just saying that." Dawn said while being as red as a pokeball.

"Good night." She said as she started to walk to her room.

"Night!" Jim said.

In Dawn's room

Dawn awoke from the sound of her alarm clock.

"Awww, and it was getting to the good part." She whined.

She shut the alarm clock off, brought out her Piplup from his pokeball and ran to the bathroom for him to do her hair with bubblebeam. Then, she, Misty and Bulma went to go take a shower.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain perverted porker was watching on the surveillance cameras that had been placed in the shower.

Ch.2: A Giant Problem

Downstairs of the pokemon center

Dawn, Misty, Bulma and Piplup went downstairs to have breakfast. They found Ash leaning back on his seat while Pikachu and Brock were eating.

"How was the restaurant?" Dawn asked her secret crush.

"Goku, Sonic, Tails and Ash ate so much that I had to push them back here with a PokeMart shopping cart." Brock answered. "And you call me a pig." Oolong replied smartly.

"BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Tails said, rubbing his stomach with a dazed look on his face.

"What?!" Dawn said while chuckling.

"And I thought Mamoswine ate too much." She added.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" Bulma replied as she sat down with a plate of food.

"Well I'm thinking about doing some training. What do you say Pikachu?" Ash said while looking at the hungry mouse.

"Pikachu!" The rodent squeaked with a fist in the air before returning to drink a bottle of ketchup.

"All RIGHT! I'm IN!" Goku and Sonic cheered. Tails said, "It'll do us all some good!"

"How about you?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Me?!" Dawn asked.

"I'm thinking about hanging out in the city." She answered.

"So am I." Bulma smiled.

"That's sounds good." Brock/Takeshi said.

"I'm gonna help Nurse Joy with the pokemon." He added.

"You gonna help her or Flirt with her?" Tails snickered.

That made Brock blush a little.

After Breakfast

"See you later guys." Dawn, Bulma and Misty said as they walked out of the pokemon center with Piplup and 2 blank pieces of paper.

Brock was helping Nurse Joy with the pokemon in the center while Ash, Sonic, Tails, and Goku were outside of the building, in the back training for the Sinnoh league. Jim had to go substitute in another city for another Nurse Joy. Krillin was hanging with Mighty the Armadillo, who said that after Bulma's big break-up with Yamcha, he hoped that she'd find somebody else.

Dawn knew what Jim told her what to do next in order to get Ash to notice her. She needed to write a love poem to them, but she needed to find a nice, quiet place for her to write. The problem was that there was a ton of people in the city for the festival. She decided to go write in the park. She forgot how beautiful the park was yesterday, but she didn't noticed one thing that was there. She saw a 20 ft. tall pink lily flower in the center of the park.

"How didn't we see this yesterday?!" Dawn said in amazement.

"I KNOW?!" Misty agreed.

"PIPLUP!" The blue penguin pokemon chirped in amazement.

"It's AMAZING!" Bulma shouted.

They went to it and smelled it. The girls had to do a huge and long sniff in order to smell this giant flower. They didn't suck any pollen from the big flower, but they were sucking a ton of pollen from the small flowers around the big one. The pollen from the small flowers was being blown upwards by a strong gust of wind from their homes to either 4 huge cave like holes that were the nostrils of 2 10 year old girls and 1 16-year old girl. Some of the pollen got trapped in Dawn, Bulma and Misty's nose hairs while the rest went into a pool full of mucus or down in their lungs.

"AH-CHOOO!" Dawn and Misty sneezed as they shot a bunch of pollen out of their noses while falling on their butts crushing some flowers.

"It's a good thing Launch wasn't here to smell that flower." Bulma said, wiping her nose.

They wiggled their big bums on the now squished flowers so they could get a comfy spot to write. Piplup sat beside them after cleaning the snot that his trainer and her friend shot out from their noses; which landed on him. With her knowledge of Poetry from Professor Oak and his grandson Gary, Dawn, Bulma and Misty began to write.

30 minutes of writing and thinking later….

"I'm Done!" Dawn shouted which woke up the sleeping Piplup.

"I hope Ash likes it as much as I love him." She said in her mind while blushing.

" I hope Tails likes it.." Misty thought.

"Hopefully Sonic likes it." Bulma added.

"Piplup?" The penguin asked his trainer if she was alright.

"We're alright. No need to worry." Dawn said.

"Do you want to hear what we wrote?" She added.

Piplup nodded and Dawn began what she wrote for Ash. While she was reading, the giant lilt's vines were starting to rise from underneath Dawn and Piplup. As soon as Piplup saw one of the vines behind Dawn, he started chirping like crazy.

"What's the matter Piplup?" Dawn asked her pokemon unaware of the danger behind her.

"PIP PIP PIPLUP!" The pokemon chirped while pointing at it's trainer to turn around.

"If you don't like it, I can..." Dawn, Bulma and Misty got cut off when the vines behind them quickly wrapped around their waists and yanked them to the top of the flower.

"WHAT THE-AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Bulma started as she screamed in terror.

Piplup used bubblebeam immediately at the vine to save the trainers' lives, but the vines were too fast for Piplup.

"PIPLUP HELP!" Dawn, Bulma and Misty screamed while wiggling to break free from the flower's grasp.

The vine brought them above the center of the plant. Right after that, the giant lily opened its petals all the way and the 3 girls knew what was next. They were horrified of what was going to happen next. The vine dropped Dawn, Bulma and Misty right inside the flower and they landed on the soft inside. The pedals immediately closed before its victims could even escape and started chewing on its meals.

Dawn was horrified at what she was experiencing. She and her 2 other friends were pinned by the walls of the plant and couldn't reach her pokeballs because her arms were stuck. On top of that, she was having trouble breathing because of not only the acid, but also she was inhaling too much pollen into her nose. She had to order Piplup to do something or else she'll become plant food in a few moments.

"PIPLUP USE..." Dawn tried to complete her command, but passed out.

Piplup decided to use Hydro Pump, but when it hit the plant, it got stronger. The plant chewing on his trainer and best friend was the worst thing that ever happened to Piplup. Piplup decided to go get Ash and Brock before it was too late.

Dawn knew that this was the end. The end of her journey, the end of her pokemon (except for Piplup). The end of her life.

"I'm sorry Mom." Dawn said while crying.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, Piplup, Kenny, Zoey, Nando, Brock, Jim..." She paused.

"I'm sorry Ash!" she finished.

"I never got the chance to say I love you." She added.

"Take good care of Piplup for me."

"I love you." She said before being digested.

Sonic saw it _**ALL.**_

"Things are lookin' bad." The hedgehog said.

Piplup had to get to the pokemon center quickly. The only problem was that there was a ton of people were walking everywhere in the streets.

"Oh, for the love of Arceus!" Piplup thought to himself.


End file.
